


Merry Christmas in Paris 2

by Thanaerigan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: C'est Noël et Anne en profite pour réunir sa "famille"
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas in Paris 2

Merry Christmas … in Paris (Part 2)  
Anne, devenue régente, avait ordonné de grandes festivités pour le peuple, à l’occasion de Noël et de la paix revenue.  
Dès le début de l’Avent, la Reine de France avait parcouru les différents hospices de la capitale ; parlant avec les malades, priant avec les mourants ; distribuant de la nourriture et vêtements aux indigents. Constance qui suivait la reine et continuait de nourrir les Parisiens comme elle l’avait fait pendant la guerre des Flandres. Parfois, le tout jeune roi les accompagnait, pour la plus grande joie du peuple, mais aussi de l’enfant.  
C’est avec Constance qu’elle avait élaboré le déroulement de ces journées festives. Elles avaient évoqué l’idée d’une journée sans reine, ni madame d’Artagnan ; juste Anne, Constance, leurs familles et leurs amis. Elles avaient ri de leur naïveté, mais l’idée avait fait son chemin : Une journée sans Reine ni madame d’Artagnan. Juste Anne et Constance.  
Anne avait fait savoir qu’en-dehors de la messe de minuit et de celle du jour de Noël, la famille royale ne donnerait pas de réception. Chacun était libre à se retrouver en famille et entre amis. Tous ne seraient pas relevés de leurs fonctions, mais ceux qui seraient à la caserne ou au Louvre bénéficieraient d’un repas spécial.  
Anne avait proposé à Constance de passer les fêtes de Noël ensemble. Constance avait proposé de cuisiner quelque chose de simple mais délicieux. Elles avaient dressé la liste des convives : Anne, Louis, Constance, d’Artagnan, mais aussi et bien évidemment Athos, Porthos, leurs épouses et bien sûr, Aramis. A l’évocation de ce dernier, Constance avait pu voir son amie rougir. Elles avaient échangé un sourire complice et les invitations avaient été lancé.  
Avec l’aide de Charles, elles s’étaient rendues chez un petit bijoutier parisien et Anne avait passé une commande dans le plus grand secret. Elle espérait qu’en cette occasion, elle pourrait affirmer ce qu’elle ne pouvait décemment pas admettre à la face du monde de peur de relancer les polémiques que Rochefort avait fait naître. Mais elle voulait qu’Aramis sache que jamais il ne quittait son cœur et son esprit. Que même lorsqu’elle était Anne d’Autriche, Reine de France et de Navarre, elle restait Anne.  
La vingt-quatre décembre au soir, autour d’une table joliment dressée par les deux femmes, tous se retrouvèrent se régalant et profitant de ce moment en famille.  
Anne regarda chacun des convives. Constance qu’elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, presque une sœur, D’Artagnan qui s’était battu pour gagner l’amour de cette sœur qu’elle s’était trouvé en France, Athos le grand frère qui guidait les autres sans pour autant s’imposer, Porthos le demi-frère, bourru mais affectueux et fidèle. Sylvie et Elodie, des belles-soeurs comme elle en rêvait.  
Son regard se posa enfin sur les deux hommes qu’elle aimait le plus au monde. Louis, excité comme jamais, s’était perché sur les genoux d’Henri. Henri d’Herblay, seigneur d’Aramitz, dit Aramis pour ses frères d’armes, premier ministre de France. L’homme qu’elle aimait. L’homme auquel elle allait faire sa plus belle déclaration.  
« Moi je veux mon cadeau. »  
La voix fluette de Louis la tira de ses pensées.  
« Je pense que votre Majesté a été bien sage, déclara Aramis, à l’oreille de l’enfant, et que si Madame votre mère accepte nous pourrions passer à la distribution des cadeaux. »  
Louis leva un regard implorant vers sa mère qui se leva et se dirigea vers son antichambre où se trouvait les présents pour son fils, tenant se dernier par la main.  
Elle découvrir avec étonnement que ses paquets n’étaient plus les seuls à occuper le sol de son antichambre. Chacun déballa les petits présents qui lui étaient destinés. Elle s’assit à même le sol dérogeant à son statut de reine, aux coté de Louis dont les yeux n’en finissaient plus de briller. De l’autre côté de l’enfant s’était porté Aramis. Un portrait de famille.  
Rapidement le Dauphin fut entouré de papiers colorés : au cheval à bascule et au petit costume de mousquetaire qu’elle avait fait confectionner, s’était ajouté un magnifique jeu de soldats de plomb, un petit fleuret et son fourreau, une sacoche pour son poney, un petit mousquet.  
Louis attaqua le dernier paquet, tandis qu’Aramis lui disait que celui-ci était de sa part. Il découvrir en taille enfant une magnifique guitare. Dans la boite qui contenait l’instrument, un petit paquet était dissimulé. Aramis le tendit à l’enfant, en lui murmurant quelque chose. Le petit se dirigea vers sa mère et le lui tendit le petit paquet. En échange, après avoir embrassé Louis, elle lui remit le présent pour Aramis. Sa commission faite, sortant ses soldats de leur boite, Louis se désintéressa des adultes : Athos et Porthos comparaient les alcools que d’Artagnan leur avait offerts, celui-ci regardait Constance avec ébahissement, pendant que Sylvie et Elodie se moquaient discrètement de l'attitude du benjamin du groupe.  
Anne et Aramis ouvraient la boîte, considérèrent avec stupéfaction le cadeau avant de se regarder étonnés et rougissants. Ils sortirent tous deux un simple anneau, en or. Ils jetèrent un coup d’œil à l’inscription à l’intérieur. Un même sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres. Au « De ADH à HDH à jamais » répondait un « De HDH à ADH à jamais ».  
Aramis se leva et vint lever Anne. Il lui passa la bague qu’il venait de lui offrir à la place de celle qu’elle avait à l’annulaire.  
« Juste pour aujourd’hui., lui murmura-t-il. S’il vous plait ?  
-Pour aujourd’hui à ma main, et à jamais dans mon cœur. », répondit la blonde, en passant la sienne au doigt de son amant.  
Ils échangèrent une étreinte furtive. Discrètement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour un doux baiser…jusqu’à ce qu’Athos en bon patriarche ne dise :  
« C’est Noël, mais n’abuse pas de ma patience Aramis. »  
Louis regarda le mousquetaire puis sa mère qui riait dans les bras du premier ministre, avant de retourner à ses soldats en se disant qu’il n’avait jamais vu Maman Reine rire et que rien que pour cela, il aimait beaucoup le Ministre Aramis, presque comme son père.


End file.
